Sandiwara
by fazira.ciiwiiw
Summary: Judul dan Summary gak nyambung. Lihat saja di dalam


**A story about HunHan** _ **yaoi**_

Summary:

Luhan yang tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang suami tercinta Oh Sehun,tega menghianati cintanya dengan selalu bersandiwara dihadapannya

Main cast : Xi Luhan x Oh Sehun

Genre. : _romance,hurt/comfort,angst._

Rated. : T

One shoot...

Maaf sebelumnya sebenarnya ini waktu itu mau Queeny masukin buat lomba yang diadakan sama kak Lana tapi gak jadi Queeny publish. Harap Maklum.

Warning: _it's yaoi fiction .don't bash .don't fiction 100% pure from my dirty brain . in this fiction HunHan belong to me._

 _Story is started_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Denting air di kamar mandi menggema diruangan luas itu ,bahkan sampai terdengar didalam kamar seorang namja _cantik_ ,Xi Luhan yang sekarang sudah merubah marganya menjadi _Oh_.Keadaan kamar tersebut tampak hancur mengenaskan,vas bunga,cermin rias ,lampu tidur,bahkan lemari dan kursi santai yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

Dan oh ,jangan lupakan sesosok tubuh mungil yang sedang meringkuk diatas tempat tidur ,terlihat rapuh dan seperti mayat kering dan pucat,matanya sembab dan bengkak dan hanya memandang kesatu arah depan saja dengan memeluk bingkai foto seseorang. Suami tercintanya Oh Sehun.

"Hikss"

Satu isakan lolos keluar dari bibir pucatnya mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 _Pagi yang cerah ,tampak dua pemuda cantik dan berbeda usia sedang berada di dalam sebuah toko yang bertuliskan "_ _ **GUCCI"**_ _. Sebenarnya Luhan tak begitu tertarik dengan barang ber-merk itu, ini semua karna kemauan dan keinginan sang didi tercinta yang terobsesi dengan barang ber-merk tersebut._

 _Setelah memilih-milih dan membeli barang yang diinginkan Luhan dan didi tercintanya-Tao, beranjak keluar dari toko._

 _"Ahh,akhirnya aku mendapatkan semua barang yang baru saja keluar" tao_ _berkata riang sambil mengayunkan paper bag yang berada di tangannya._

 _"Aku tak sabar untuk menunjukkannya pada kris-ge" lanjut tao dengan membayangkan ekspresi kris sang suami yang shock-mungkin,melihat istri pandanya membeli barang sebanyak itu. Sedangkan luhan hanya terkekeh menanggapi._

 _GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK_

 _Suara guruh mengalihkan pandangan Luhan ke langit ,melihat gumpalan awan hitam yang besar yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Luhan merenung sesaat mengingat sang suami yang sudah seminggu tak kunjung pulang. Sehun,sang suami memberitahunya bahwa ia tak bisa pulang karna harus menghadiri rapat di Jepang.'aku merindukanmu hunna'_

 _Puk._

 _Tao menepuk pundak luhan ._

 _"Ge..,kau tak apa? "Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk perlahan._

 _"Ayo ge,kris-ge sudah menunggu kita sedari tadi" pandangan luhan tertuju pada satu objek dihadapan ,terlihat jengkel harus menunggu mereka ,berdiri dan bersandar di depan mobilnya._

 _Luhan dan Tao perlahan berjalan ,sedang kris sudah masuk lebih dahulu. Saat tao ingin membuka pintu mobil ,luhan meminta tao dan kris pulang berdua saja._

 _"Kau ingin kemana ge?"tanya tao_

 _"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan baekkie,tao". Ya luhan ingin melihat keadaan adik sepupunya_ _Byun Baekhyun yang seminggu ini sakit ,bukan luhan kejam karna tak melihat baekhyun sebelum ini,tapi baekhyun yang sudah beberapa kali luhan hubungi tak dapat menyambung._

 _"Ah ,baiklah,hati- hati di jalan ne gege". Tao dan kris pergi meninggalkan luhan yang masih memandang kepergian mereka dari kejauhan._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan memasuki gedung Apartement yang ditempati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol suaminya. Luhan mempercepat langkah kakinya ingin melihat kondisi sang adik yang seminggu ini juga ditinggal suaminya ke Inggris untuk masalah perusahaan mereka._

 _Luhan bediri didepan pintu Apartement baekhyun._

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

 _Tiga kali bell ditekan oleh luhan tapi sang tuan rumah tak kunjung membuka. Luhan berpikir bahwa baekhyun sedang pergi._

 _TiitTiit TiitTiit_

 _Luhan memasukkan password rumah baekhyun yang memang sudah ia hapal,karna ia sering kemari ._

 _Luhan masuk kedalam dan tak menemukan baekhyun._

 _"Haah ,anak itu kemana?"_

 _Luhan segera melangkah ke dapur dan meletakkan bingkisan cake strawberry yang sempat dibelinya tadi . Saat ia memotong sepotong cake strawberrynya tak sengaja ia mendengar suara didalam kamar baekhyun._ _luhan menyerngit,berpikir kalau itu baekhyun ,ia langsung membawa potongan cake tersebut kedalam kamar baekhyun._

 _Karna sudah tak sabar ingin melepas rindu untuk menemui sang adik ,_ _melupakan tata cara untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu._

 _Ceklek_

 _"Baekkie~,gege membawa.."._

 _PRANG_

 _Terkejut. Luhan terkejut bukan main. Sang adik sedang mendesah dibawah kukungan orang yang begitu dikenal baik oleh luhan. Sama dengan luhan dua orang pelaku itu juga sama terkejutnya. Bagaimana luhan tak terkejut jika lelaki yang sedang menanamkan dirinya di dalam tubuh baekhyun adalah Suaminya sendiri. OH SEHUN._

 _Yang seingatnya sedang berada di Jepang. Tanpa pikir panjang luhan berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Apartement itu, menghiraukan panggilan Sehun._

 _Masih pantaskah ia menjadi suamiku?_ _mengapa ia berkhianat? Apa yang kurang dariku Sehun? Mengapa kau tega berselingkuh dengannya ? Kau tega Sehun!. Kau menghancurkan rumah tangga yang kita bangun selama 5 tahun dengan sekejap mata._

.

.

.

Luhan bangkit dar tidurnya dan..

PRANG

Dengan kebencian ia melempar bingkai foto yang ia peluk tadi ke arah bingkai foto pernikahan mereka yang lebih besar,sehingga bingkai itu hancur dan jatuh. Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tak memperdulikan pecahan kaca yang menusuk telapak kakinya. Tak menghiraukan darah yang terus menyucur keluar dari pergelangan tangan, telapak tangan , dan pelipisnya.

Luhan melangakah menuju balkon, membuka pintunya sehingga angin yang berhembus kencang bersama tetesan hujan masuk kedalam kamar dan menyapa halus permukaan wajah cantiknya.

Perlahan lahan ia menaiki perbatasan balkon Apartementnya. Pandangannya kosong memandang lurus kedepan. Perlahan lahan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah.

BRUUKK

"Aww!" ringisan keras terdengar di kediamankamar tersebut.

"Astaga sayang! Apa yang kau lakukan?". Oh Sehun sang suami dari namja cantik yang jatuh tadi segera menolong sang istri. Sedangkan luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap bokongnya yang sakit.

"Ck. Kau bermimpi buruk lagi? Astaga sayang,ini sudah ke-tujuh kalinya kau seperti ini. Aku tak akan tinggal diam,jika kau menonton drama yang menjijikkan itu lagi bersama Xiumin hyung, baekhyun hyung ,dan Tao hyung lagi,aku tidak akan memberimu izin berteman dengan mereka!". Ancam Sehun

Luhan mengangguk meng-iyakan kata-kata Sehun suaminya. Sehun segera memeluk luhan dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Menenangkan luhan yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur, padahal mereka tidur dengan Sehun yang memeluk erat luhan, ia sungguh tak habis pikir.

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala luhan lama ,dan memandang wajah luhan yang tertidur pulas kembali, raut wajah sehun terlihat sendu,dan memeluk luhan kembali dengan erat tanpa mengusik ketenangan luhan.

'Mianhae luhannie..."

 **End.**

Akhirnya end, yampun..

Saya keringet dingin buat ini

Maafkan saya kalaubanya masih banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya..

Saya baru dsini...

Salam manis saya..


End file.
